


The Boxer

by benniejets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Artist!Harry, Boxing!Louis, Car Sex, Comeplay, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom!Harry, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Genderswap, Girl/Girl, Lesbian, Masturbation, Nervous, Nipple Play, Oral, Overstimulation, Punk!Louis, Sexual Inexperience, Shower Sex, Smut, Squirting, Sub!Louis, Tattoos, Teasing, Toys, Tribbing, Vaginal Penetration, Vibrator, anal penetration, dom!Louis, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, innocent!harry, intercourse, mature - Freeform, strap on, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benniejets/pseuds/benniejets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never really did anything crazy. She lived with her father, who owned one of the best gyms in West London, with some of best looking people; female and male. She always ran her father's errands when she wasn't study; including bringing him his mail. When she had walked into the gym on an average Thursday, she spotted a new girl in the gym who nearly made her stop breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry never really did anything crazy. She lived with her father, who owned one of the best gyms in West London, with some of best looking people; female and male. She always ran her father's errands when she wasn't study; including bringing him his mail. She never minded doing things for him, because she loved to please him. She always had a gut feeling that he was never really impressed with her, one of the reasoning of her being a girl, and she was never interested in sports. She settled on going to school with an art major, much to his displeasure. Unfortunately to her father, Harry was a simple girl. She didn't like violence, and she was very much the typical girly-girl. She wore skirts and let her curly hair fall down her back, and she would get her nails done. To make matters worse, Harry was a full-blown lesbian. She wasn't quite sure whether her father was happy or angry about it, but he seemed to just ignore it, just like he ignore her. So, whatever he wanted her to do for him, she would always do it; trying to kiss ass until he praised her even the smallest bit.

She had walked into the gym on an average Thursday after her classes had ended, she had a stack of papers in her hands that she would be dropping off to her father, or most likely his secretary, since he most of the time was too busy with one of his boxers to talk to Harry. She started to scope out the room, when her eyes landed on her father, and his current client. She swallowed thickly at the short, yet muscular woman, who was dressed in shorts and a sports bra; brown hair tied back. Her face was beat red, as she hit the pads on Harry's father's hands. Sweat was dripping from her skin and down her tattooed arms, and Harry thought she was about to start swooning over the girl. 

Harry didn't dare miss the opportunity to walk over to try and catch the girl's attention, so she walked over to her father, risking the potential harassment from her father. She walked over to them and then slowly cut in with her father. “D-Dad? I-I've got some mail for you,” she informed, and held it out. 

Her father turned to her and raised his eyebrows, setting his hands down. “Alright?” He said skeptically and snatched the mail from her. There must have been something important in there, so he threw the pads on his hands on the ground and stormed off to his office, leaving the tattooed girl staring at Harry.

“You must be Harry, I'm Louis,” the small girl said, and held out her hand after wiping off her forehead with the towel. 

Harry nodded her head. “Y-Yeah, I am. Mr. Styles's daughter,” she informed, and pointed after her father, who was gone.

“Do you know how to hold those things?” Louis asked and picked up the cushions and handed them to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened when she was asked to do something and put them on, wanting Louis to approve of her. She was a bit scared, because when she saw Louis hitting her father's hands, it seemed like she had quiet an arm. So, she shakily held them up for Louis. She noticed Louis's tongue flicking out between her lips and then looked up at Harry, noting Harry's shaky, skinny arms. “Yeah, heard you don't do this,” she informed and sent a more gentle hit to Harry's right cushion, making Harry wince.

“Sorry..” Harry murmured, and tried to hold them more steady. 

Louis shook her head and threw a harder punch to Harry's left pad. “You're fine, just keep your hands steady,” she instructed, and then threw a series of hits to her cushions along with a kick, which made Harry stumbled back a bit. “Sorry,” Louis mumbled, and decided to give Harry a break and started to un-Velcro her thin gloves. She waved Harry over to the bench near her locker, making Harry's face brighten up at the sound of Louis wanting to still be around her even though she had made a complete fool out of herself with the cushions. 

Harry slowly sat down on the bench, crossing her legs since she was in a short skirt. She looked up at Louis, seeing her throw on a t-shirt over her sports bra, and then on threw her gym bag over her shoulder, before sitting down next to Harry; water bottle in her hand. “I've heard a lot about you,” she informed, and smiled for the first time so that Harry could see her perfectly sculpted teeth. 

Harry just beamed at the mention of her being talked about, obviously from her father. “Really?” She asked.

Louis nodded her head. “Yeah, and I'd love to get to know more about you,” she declared and scooted closer to Harry. “Wanna come back to mine for dinner?” She asked.

Harry loved that Louis was so simple and straight forward. She would much rather have someone straight-up ask her out, rather than jump around the question. Plus, Louis was very attractive, so she nodded her head. “Yeah, of course,” she decided.

Louis grinned. “Can I have a pen?” She asked, watching as Harry pulled out a purple gel pen, and handed it to her. She accepted it, then grabbed Harry's hand and wrote down her number and her address. “Be there around like, seven,” she advised, and handed her pen back, before waving her goodbye and leaving the gym. 

 

**

 

Harry had stayed in the same outfit throughout the day, although she did write down Louis's address and then washed it off her hand. When it was around six thirty, she packed herself in her Hyundai, and then started to drive to Louis's. She had told her father that she was going out, but as usual, he didn't care in the slightest bit. She was really nervous about going to Louis's house, because she felt like Louis wanted a lot more then just dinner. And Harry was okay with that.

When Harry arrived at the small apartment complex, she walked up to Louis's door and knocked timidly. After a few minutes, she heard feet pattering against the floor. “I'm coming!” Louis called out, and opened the door, revealing her only in a towel. “Hi, come in. Sorry, I didn't make anything, I only ordered a pizza,” she informed, and led Harry inside to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and crossed her legs (much to Harry's displeasure) and took a slice from the box between them.

Harry was already feeling rather nervous around Louis. She was just as sexy in just a towel, and possibly even sexier. She accepted one slice but ate it very slowly, and only nibbled at it. She finished off one slice by the time Louis was on her third. “So what do you wanna do?” Harry asked quietly, her cheeks still slightly red.

Louis smirked and set down the crust from her last piece. “You,” she declared, before cleaning up the box of pizza from the table and moving only to the fridge. She went over to Harry again and looked down at her. “Is that okay?” She asked.

Harry nodded quickly and stood up out of her chair. “Y-Yeah,” she assured.

Louis smirked again, and grabbed onto Harry's hip, before leading her back to her bedroom. She wiggled out of her towel to reveal that no, she wasn't wearing anything under that, not even panties. That only got Harry hotter. She laid back on the bed have pushing off her skirt and then her crop top; throwing them on the floor with her shoes. She looked up Louis was digging through her closet now and no longer towering over her.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Getting something,” Louis informed, and came back with a box in her hand. She set it down on the bed and opened the lid, revealing several different toys, lubes, and vibrators. She looked down at Harry's wide eyes and leaned down to kiss her. “Nervous?” She asked, as she slid her hands underneath Harry and unclasped her bra, and then threw it with her other clothes; sliding down her panties as well. “You look so.. Young,” she praised, before climbing on top of a slightly shaken-up, nervous Harry. She gave her a reassuring smile, before pressing their lips together and gently started to their hips together, finding that it wasn't quite enough for Louis. She sat up again and pulled Harry's legs apart, before wiggling in between them so her clit was directly pushed against Harry's. She began to gently rock against her, hearing several moans fall from Harry's lips as she went faster, holding onto Harry's knee for leverage.

Not wanting Harry to climax from simple tribbing, she pulled away after about a minute, and then sank down in front of her pink pussy. Louis smirked and looked up at Harry, who's eyes were closed; trying to push back into Louis. She pressed her fingers in a V against Harry's pussy lips to spread them apart to have a more clear view of Harry's pulsing clit. She gently pressed her lips against Harry's clit, before skillfully working her tongue around her cunt. She pushed her tongue into Harry's warm pussy and started to wiggle it around, and then started fucking her with it.

“Oh fuck, Louis!” Harry moaned, and set her feet against Louis's back, as she tangled her fingers in her slightly wet hair. “M'gonna..” She murmured, throwing her head to the side, before arching her back and climaxing. 

Louis smirked and slowly pulled out her tongue; a long stand of Harry's come still attached to the tip of her tongue. It broke apart, making Louis giggle, before she licked all over her mouth. She rubbed her middle and ring finger against Harry's clit, before slipping them into her, humming. “So tight, baby, so warm,” she praised and kissed the inside of Harry's thigh, before she started to curl her fingers and move them roughly in and out; moving them up and down as well to press against her G-spot relentlessly.

“Ah!” Harry shouted, feeling really sensitive since she just came, but made no move to get away.

Louis licked her lips and then let her tongue flick back out on Harry's clit. She quickly sucked on her two fingers on her other hand, before wiggling them into Harry's puckered little arse, and started to move them at the same pace as her other two fingers that were stuffed in her warm cunt. 

After a few more thrusts, Harry was coming again, and a lot harder this time. Louis retracted her fingers; them only being replaced by Harry's, rubbing her own clit to draw out her orgasm to the point where she started squirting, but not as much as on the videos that Louis got her kicks from. Although, she was still quite impressed that Harry could do that. She wiped the come from her, and looked up at Harry with a big grin. “You should have told me you can do that,” she giggled, and then sat up, going over to her box of toys. “It just makes me wanna keep fucking you,” she confessed, and grabbed her strap-on.

Harry whimpered a bit, since she was still incredibly sensitive, but just decided to let Louis do as she pleased, because even if she was sensitive, she still liked it, and she wanted to please Louis by doing whatever she wanted her do to.

Louis fixed the straps on her hips, before grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking up the silicone cock. She moved back over to Harry and pinched her nipple teasingly. “Wanna keep you on your back, baby,” she purred, and ran her hand down Harry's stomach, before flicking her thumb against her still swollen clit. 

Louis grabbed a hold of her fake-cock, before pressing the slick tip to Harry's pretty cunt, and slowly started to push it all the way it, until it completely disappeared inside of her. She moaned at the sight of not only Harry's pussy stretching out for her, but Harry's complete blissed out face and her quiet curses.

“M'you take my cock so good, baby,” she praised, before resting her hands on Harry's thighs and started to rut her hips into Harry, moaning herself. She got a certain pleasure from fucking someone, especially someone so willing as Harry was. 

Harry only groaned in response, and spread her legs a bit farther, since the silicone cock wasn't anything small or anything she was too used to. Her moaned grew louder when Louis started to move faster; feeling her short nails dig into to her knee.

After a few more moments of relentless thrusting, Harry was approaching her third orgasm, and in her eyes, far too quickly. She gasped as she came; Louis pulling out so she could watch her squirt harder this time. She grinned and dropped down to open her mouth to try and catch some, moaning and rubbing her own cunt as she did so. “Taste so good, baby,” she praised, not bothering to wipe off her face that was covered in Harry's come. 

After cooling down a little, Harry let out a breath and the sat up, looking up at Louis hungrily. She started to undo the straps of Louis's strap-on, and then pulled it off and threw it on the other side of the bed. “Let me get you off,” she insisted, running her hands up to Louis's plump bum and giving it a light squeeze.

Louis moaned at this, before slowly laying back on the bed. She reached over to the box and handed Harry a medium-size vibrator, and then a bottle of lube. “Want you to fuck my ass too.. Same time,” she murmured and sat up again, fishing through her toys before pulling out another decent sized dildo. 

Harry nodded her head and accepted them both, before settling between Louis's legs; her clit brushing against the sheets and making her shiver. She was still incredibly sensitive, and even the slightest touch was almost aching; she was so raw. She rubbed Louis's thighs; her hands shaking a bit, before she slowly sank down; her nose burying into Louis's small bush, as she started to lap her tongue against Louis's already-wet cunt. “You taste so good,” she murmured and continued to rub Louis's thighs as she licked up all Louis's pussy juices; digging her tongue inside of her to try and get more, which she successfully found.

“M-More, Harry, please,” she begged, pushing her hips into Harry's face a bit more desperately.

Harry obeyed, as she pulled away from Louis's leaking cunt, and then grabbed the vibrator that Louis handed to her first. “I want you so wet..” She declared, finding a new confidence with her words after hearing Louis say things around her that Harry used to be too scared to say, like where and how she wanted to be touched. She grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a good bit of it onto Louis's pussy, soaking it with the heavy liquid. She then covered the vibrator with lube as well, before nuzzling it into Louis's slick cunt; the toy slipping in with ease. “So open for me..” Harry purred, and flicked the vibrator on low, hearing the muffling buzzing noises litter the room through inside of Louis.

Louis rolled her head to the side and buried it into the pillow. “M'turning over,” she informed, and flipped her position so she was on her knees; her arse right in Harry's face; her face still buried into the pillow.

Harry liked this position better, since she would be fucking Louis in both of her pretty little holes, and this way she had more of a view of everything. She saw how puckered Louis's arse hole was, and couldn't help but flick her tongue out against it, making Louis moan louder. Harry flicked the switch up on the vibrator, before she started moving it in and out easily; the lube proving to be very easy. The noises that were coming from Louis's pussy with the amount of lube stuffed in her was high obscene, but it just made Harry move the toy faster. She decided that she definitely liked fucking, as well as being the who was fucked. 

“More, Harry,” Louis murmured into the pillow.

Harry obliged again, taking her cue as to start fucking Louis's arse next. She reached out for the other toy; having to press her forearm against the toy wedged into Louis's cunt so it stayed there. She grabbed the lube and slicked up the toy, before facing Louis's arse again. She knew to take it a bit slower, since Louis looked far more tight than her pussy. She held the toy already inside of Louis with her left hand, before slowly pushing the second toy into Louis's tight arsehole. She smirked in awe as she watched Louis's petite hole stretch around the sizable toy. She pushed it all the way in until it was snug, before she pulled back and started to move both toys at the same time. 

“Ah!” Louis screamed out and reached a hand underneath her and started to rub he throbbing clit. Having everything pleasured at the same time was driving her mad and unfortunately already so close. “H-Harry...” She whined, squeezing her eyes shut. Her whole body shivered as she screamed out the loudest as she came; not squirting like Harry could, since she had yet to master that skill. 

Harry smirked and fucked her through her intense orgasm, before pulling all the toys out, shutting off the vibrator. She set the toys down in the box, before running her hands up Louis's back; biting down on her left cheek. She giggled a bit, before pulling her down on her back. She laid down on top of her, before pressing her their lips together. She sat up on Louis's hips, before taking her hands and moving them down to her hips; wanting Louis's hands on her at all times.

“You were so good, Harry, so good,” Louis praised as she looked up at him.  
Harry smiled and moved her hands to Louis's perky breasts and started to massage them. She leaned down and bit down on her aroused nipple very gently. “I wanna come with you, Louis, wanna use that one toy,” she informed.

“What toy?” Louis asked.

“The double-sided one,” she said, and looked up at Louis. She sat up again, and then looked over to the book, before grabbed the eight inch, silicone cock and held it up to Louis. “We could both fuck ourselves on it,” she suggested with an innocent-looking smirk.

Louis nodded her head quickly, and helped Harry off of her waist. Harry took the double-sided cock and pressed one end inside of Louis, pushing at least half of it in, before rubbing the tip of the other side against her clit. She held the middle of it that stopped right at Louis's pussy, before sinking down onto. She moaned out loud, as she moved her hand and let their clits press together. 

Louis grabbed back onto the middle of the dildo, before rocking down on; Harry doing the same. They continued to thrust down on the toy in sync, their moans only growing louder as they got closer to their climaxes. 

Louis was the first to come since she just had. Her whole body shivered; cupping her breasts and laying back on the bed again, moaning loudly. Harry was quick after her, fucking on the toy faster before she lost. She pulled out the toy quickly as she started squirting again; slapping her cunt as her pussy juices coated Louis's own cunt and her pelvis. 

Harry was still shaken-up as she pulled away, and set the toy back into the box. She was breathing heavily, as she laid down next to Louis, closing her eyes. “S-So good,” she mumbled; looking over to where Louis was just gently rubbing her clit; still trying to come down from her high. 

Eventually, they both had calmed down, and Louis got up to take all the toys to the bathroom. She washed them off, before putting them back into the closet. She walked over to the bed and wrapped her arms around Harry, throwing her leg over her waist. “You're gonna stay right?” She asked.

Harry nodded her head. “Yeah, I will,” she promised, keeping her eyes closed.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry never really did anything crazy. She lived with her father, who owned one of the best gyms in West London, with some of best looking people; female and male. She always ran her father’s errands when she wasn’t study; including bringing him his mail. When she had walked into the gym on an average Thursday, she spotted a new girl in the gym who nearly made her stop breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of requests of doing another part to this, so I thought, why not? I hope you enjoy. x

Harry woke up in the morning sore. From the mid of her thighs to her lower back was aching and burning, but whenever she recalled the memories of the night before, a smile still found it's way on her face. She reached down and rubbed herself gently, feeling how raw she was. She winced slightly and pulled her and away, before looking over at Louis, smiling again. She was definitely glad that she had met and come home with Louis the day before; knowing that it was one of her better decisions. Before last night, Harry hadn't had a good hook-up in over a year, but last night over exceeded her expectations of a good time. But, every good time has to come to an end, so Harry crawled out of bed, making sure not to jostle Louis, before she started gathering all her clothes that were scattered along the floor. When she leaned down and felt her legs start to practically stick together from the dry come along her legs, she groaned silently. She definitely had to clean up before she put her clothes back on, since she couldn't make it home like this.

Harry carried all of her clothes into the bathroom, before closing the door. She set her clothes on the counter, before tip-toeing over to the shower. She turned on the faucet, before getting out a towel and hanging it over the shower-curtain rod. She slowly jumped into the shower and under the warm water; the water relieving her of some of the aching in her sore back. Next time if she were to have multiple orgasms, she was definitely going to remember propping a pillow up under her back, knowing that it would save her some pain in the morning. Or she might just find a new position rather than staying on her back. 

She picked up the bottle of coconut-scented body wash and started to scrub her body, especially her thighs and pussy, that were coated in her dry come; it was completely uncomfortable. When she was washing her perky bum, she heard a knock on the door, and Louis's sweet voice ringing through the bathroom. “Harry?” She called out.

Harry mentally cursed at waking up Louis, since she was planning to slip out of the house after the shower, but she should have been more tactical. “Come in!” She called back; hearing the door open and then close.

“You should have waken me, I wanted to shower with you. I'm just as filthy,” Louis said over the pattering of the water drops, before slipping into the shower with Harry, giving her a cheeky smirk. “Hi,” she greeted, before removing Harry's soapy hands and then replaced them with her own; giving her bum a gentle squeeze. Louis slipped her soapy hand between Harry's legs, making her shiver a bit. “You still sensitive?” She asked with a small pout.

Harry nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut. “I-Yeah,” she informed, closing her legs a bit. “But for some reason, I still don't want you to stop touching me,” she confessed. 

Louis smiled and continued to rub her very gently; letting her middle finger slide into Harry's slippery cunt with ease. “You sure?” She asked; Harry nodded. “I wanna make you squirt again. I want you to squirt in my mouth. It's so hot when you do that. Like when you came right against my fucked pussy. That was so hot to feel your juices against me,” she purred, before dropping down to her knees. “Wanna stand up or lay back? Maybe get on your knees for me, baby? I wanna fuck you in the shower,” she confessed.

Harry took a moment to get used to Louis's fingers being inside of her again, before she just nodded to all of it. “Y-Yeah, g-get on my knees,” she said shakily, before pulling Louis's finger out of her, and then slowly lowering herself down on her knees in front of Louis; sticking her bum in the air. It was a tight squeeze for both of them to be on the shower floor, but they still managed, once Louis crisscrossed her legs to make more room for Harry to get comfortable.

Louis licked her lips once Harry was bending over for her already, so early in the morning. She could get used to having someone so willing for her; daring to bend down for her whenever she wanted. She set her hands on Harry's ass and gave it a teasing smack. “You like that, Harry?” She asked, leaning down to bite down on her flesh.

Harry nodded her head eagerly and pushed back into Louis. “Y-Yeah,” she said, her thighs shaking with anticipation and slight nerves for some reason. Her and Louis already fucked, she had nothing to be nervous about.

Louis smirked and spread her cheeks apart again, before licking her rim gently. She moved her hands down to her still-red pussy lips and pushed them apart. She started to lick at her swollen clit, before sucking on it. “Mm.. I'll never get over how good you taste.. Can't wait to swallow all your come,” she purred and wiggled two of her fingers into Harry's loose pussy. She still had the stretch from last night, but Louis took pride in leaving a mark on Harry, that wasn't exactly on her skin. “Your cunt is so fucked, baby. It's so hot,” she praised, and started to jerk her fingers a bit roughly into Harry's pussy, wanting to make her come hard so she could squirt, so she also kept rubbing her thumb against Harry's clit. 

Louis picked up her pace when Harry's moans started being voiced. She loved making a mess out of Harry, since they were really complete opposites. Louis was much more confident than Harry. She could tell by the way Harry was always nervous; her thighs shaking with a certain clatter in her voice. Louis was always determined when she was doing something, especially sex, so she never thought that she had time for being nervous and shaky. 

Harry's moans grew louder, and her cunt started to tight and tract against Louis's fingers, so Louis was able to determine that she was about to come, which got her excited. She started to move her fingers harder and faster, before Harry screamed out; coming leaking out her cunt over Louis's fingers. Louis immediately pulled her hands away and attached her mouth against Harry's pussy, and let her squirt into her mouth; smiling. She swallowed every ounce of Harry's come, before pulling away, having to wipe her mouth since Harry came a lot for only climaxing once. She let out a breath, and flipped Harry over on her back; her face showing slight discomfort with a mix of bliss. Louis smiled softly and leaned down to press their lips together; their cunts only brushing against each other, which nearly drove Louis insane. She really wanted to trib against Harry, but she figured that Harry needed to recollect herself before Louis did anything, since she knew that Harry was sore. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her. “Hey, you okay?” She asked. “You did so good. You came so much, it was amazing, love,” she praised, and kissed her again; pushing her wet hair from her face. 

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded her head, letting out a shaky breath. “Yeah, I'm fine,” she assured, and started to rub her cunt gently, trying to come down from her high.

Louis smiled and pulled Harry's hands away, before wrapping her arms around Harry's waist, pulling them both up. She reached back and turned off the water, before helping Harry out, and then handed her a towel; wrapping one around herself. “I'll set you out some clothes,” she offered. 

Harry just shook her head. “No, it's okay, I'll just put on what I came in,” she decided and walked back to the bedroom, putting on her skirt and crop top from yesterday. She retrieved her purse, before stuffing her panties into it. She sat on the bed and started to put on her wedges.

Louis watched Harry get ready to leave helplessly. She didn't really want her to go just yet, since it was nice having someone else around the flat. She changed into shorts and t-shirt, lacking a bra, as she went over to the bed and sat behind Harry. She scooted up to her and wrapped her arms and legs around her from behind, smiling into her shoulder. “No, don't put your shoes on,” she mumbled and tried to kick away Harry's hands from tying her shoes.

Harry chuckled and glanced back at Louis, loving her arms around her. “Why not? I can't walk outside with bare feet,” she reminded.

Louis only pouted and buried her face into Harry's shoulder again. “Then don't go outside, stay,” she insisted.

Harry smiled and set her feet down, before reaching up to tangle their fingers together. “You want me to stay?” She asked, feeling Louis nodded against her back. “Okay, I'll stay,” she said softly, before kicking off her shoes again. She backed up a bit so she could get more comfortable by crisscrossing her legs. She moved her hands down to rub Louis's smooth legs, before turning her head to kiss Louis's hand. “Can I make you breakfast, then?” She asked. She always made breakfast for her father and herself, so she had a good concept of the kitchen. However, this was the first morning she didn't make him breakfast, and she couldn't help but wonder how he was managing in the kitchen by himself. Something in the back of her mind told her that she shouldn't care about how he was doing back home. 

Louis grinned and looked up at Harry. “I've never had someone make me breakfast,” she informed with a giggle.

Harry smiled and slowly peeled herself away from Louis and stood up. “Ah, well, I can make really great breakfast,” she informed and leaned down to kiss her head. “I'll be in the kitchen,” she informed, before walking out of the room; her skirt swishing behind her, making her bum look good. She threw a small smirk over his shoulder after walking out of the door, and then went to the kitchen. She started to look through the cupboards and the fridge, which was nearly empty. She huffed and looked a bit deeper, only finding one egg, spoiled bacon, and moldy cheese. She walked back to Louis in the bedroom and raised her eyebrows. “I'm gonna go get breakfast, you don't have anything to make,” she chuckled. “I'll be back in like ten minutes,” she informed and grabbed her purse and her shoes, before kissing Louis's head and leaving with only a grin from Louis. 

Harry got into her car, and then drove off to McDonald's. She realised she had forgotten to ask Louis what she wanted, so once she got there, she decided to just get them a bunch of breakfast biscuit sandwiches, hash browns, and two coffees. She stacked everything in the passenger seat, before driving back to Louis's flat. She just walked right in and set everything on the table; kicking off her uncomfortable wedges. “Louis!” She called out. “I brought McDonald's!” 

After a few seconds, she heard Louis's tiny feet start pattering against the floor, and then her beautiful grin popped up in front her. “What did you get?” She asked, taking one of the coffees and sipping at it slowly, since it was still hot.

Harry began to pull things out of the bag and set it all on the table. “Four sausage biscuits, with cheese of course, and a bunch of hash browns,” she informed and took a seat and picked up one of the biscuit sandwiches to start eating. 

Louis kept grinning, before sitting down and started to eat as well. “Coach says I shouldn't eat like this, but – m'can't help it,” she confessed. “S'good,” she chuckled, swallowing her mouthful. 

Harry usually would have thought anyone chewing with their mouth open would be a huge turn off, but of course, she found it attractive when Louis did it – just like everything else she did. L it“Is my dad like, you know, a good coach?” She asked curiously, wondering if he was as good of a coach as he was a father.

Louis raised her eyebrows a bit at the question and shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, he is, why?” She asked.

Harry shook her head, waving off the question as she soon finished off her sandwich and only nibbling at her hash brown, before deciding that she couldn't stomach anymore of the greasy food. She cleaned up her trash before sitting down in Louis's lap and let out a sigh. “I need to get home.. Can I call you later?” She asked, trailing her finger down Louis's chest and to her breast, fingering nipple playfully until it got hard.

Louis smirked and set down her sandwich, leaning up to kiss along Harry's neck. “Yeah, of course,” she said softly, and bit down on the sensitive skin gently. 

Harry nodded and slowly slid back out of her lap, receiving a slap to her ass when she stood up. She giggled and stuck out her tongue at Louis, before leaning down and pressing their lips together. “I'll call you later,” she promised and slipped on her shoes again, before leaving. She hated leaving, since she was enjoying being with Louis, especially in the morning when most of the time she was alone. She got in her car and then quickly drove home. She didn't know if she was dreading seeing her father or not, because she knew that he would make a smart comment about her being in the same clothes as yesterday, but at the same time, she wanted him to acknowledge her sleeping with Louis, since she never got out enough as it was. And she definitely wasn't ashamed of sleeping with Louis.

When Harry parked her car in the too-familiar driveway, she got out of her car and slowly walked up to the door. She unlocked the front door, before going inside. “Dad, I'm home,” she called out, not getting a response, which was usual. She sighed and walked into the kitchen where she found him with a beer in his hand and a sandwich in the other. “Innit a little early to be drinking?” She asked quietly, setting her purse down.

Her father scowled. “Isn't it a bit late for you to be coming home from last night?” He asked.

Harry chewed on her lip and shrugged her shoulders. “I had a late night with a friend,” she informed, and kicked off her shoes. 

“Aren't you a little young to be a whore?” He asked, throwing back his beer.

“Dad, I'm twenty one,” she said quietly, and kept her eyes down so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Her father got up and went over to the fridge to get a beer; not missing the chance to push into her when he walked by. “Whatever,” he mumbled.

Harry winced a bit, but moved out of his way. “Sorry,” she murmured, and started to walk out of the room after grabbing her purse again. 

“Gonna go call your girlfriend?” He asked.

Harry just shook her head as she continued to walk out of the room, hearing a few offensive slurs mumbled under her father's tongue. They stung quite a bit, since it was a sure-fire sign that her father didn't really approve of her life style, but it was just one more thing that he didn't approve of and she was almost used to it. Although, she knew she would continue to try and please him the best she could, because she believed that to be her deed as a daughter. But, it was all getting quite exhausting to never get an approval from the one person that it mattered from. 

Harry walked up stairs and threw her purse on the bed, and started to get undressed, since the clothes she was in were dirty, and then changed into a pair of high waist shorts, and a red and white blouse. She pulled up her laptop and tried to start on some of her school work, but her mind continued to Louis and how upset she was with her father all of the sudden. The smallest things that he did were starting to get to her and it was nearly driving her insane. And then the text from Louis and the front door slamming didn't help her concentrate. She knew her father was off to the gym by now, which she was actually kind of thankful for. 

She looked down at the message that Louis sent her, which was just a simple hello. She began to miss her suddenly, so she sent her a quick message back. 'I miss you. Get your cute little bum over here and bring your toys!' And then she attached the address. She really wanted to look sexy for Louis when she came over, so she started digging in her closet, and pulling on a black leather corset that she had for a Halloween costume, and then a short black skirt with high heels. Once she was dressed, she strutted downstairs, and then waited by the door until she heard a knock. She grinned and then went over to answer it, leaning against the door frame. “Hi,” she purred, taking Louis's empty hand that wasn't carrying the familiar box, and pulled her inside.

Louis's eyes were slightly wide at Harry's outfit, but immediately followed her; her mouth transforming into an excited smirk. “Love the get up,” she praised.

Harry just smiled, as she brought Louis into her father's room, having a sense of revenge in her stomach. She brought Louis over to the big bed and pushed her down, taking the box of toys from her. “I thought you'd like it,” she said softly and crawled on top of her, pressing their lips together roughly. She immediately slipped her hand up Louis's shirt and pulled it off. She unhooked her bra and threw it aside, before leaning down and sucking on her perk nipples; feeling Louis's hands push up her skirt and squeeze her bum; finding that she didn't have any panties on.

Harry reached her other hand up and squeezed Louis's other breast, before rubbing herself against Louis's denim shorts, moaning softly. “Mm.. I wanna fuck you with the strap on.. But with a bigger one. With your biggest cock,” she purred and looked up at her; forcing her lips against Louis's. She knew that it was odd to have this much confidence since Harry was usually submissive, but she was feeling rather crazy, and she wanted to crazier things then let herself be fucked. She wanted to be the one fucking someone.

Louis nodded her head with a small groan at her nipples being played with, before sitting up. She only gently pushed Harry back, who started to suck on her neck instead. She reached into her box and pulled off the current cock on her strap on and then replaced it with her biggest one, which was at least two and half inches thick. She had only had it used on her once before, since it slightly intimidated her. Nonetheless, she pushed the strap on into Harry's palm, who immediately accepted it. She leaned back from Louis and stripped down until she was naked. 

Louis's hands were instantly on Harry's silky skin, and started tugging at her hips. “Put it on me,” Harry growled and stood up on her knees in front of Louis. Louis's hands got to work to put the strap on on Harry, and clipped the clasps around her hips until the big cock was swinging from Harry's pelvis. Harry smirked and took it in her hand, before stroking it gently.

Louis smiled and replaced Harry's hand with her own and took the silicone cock in her mouth; forcing the thick stretch. She gagged once it got too deep, and pulled away, grinning up at Harry with saliva falling from the corner of her mouth. She reached back into the box and grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed it above the cock, slicking it up with her hand. “Wanna ride you,” Louis purred. “Then you can fuck me,” she declared, and pushed Harry back on the bed; climbing on top of her.

Harry smirked and grabbed the base of the cock and held it up for Louis. She knew she wasn't technically in charge now, but Louis did say that she could fuck her after she rode her. 

Louis let out a shaky breath, before pressing the tip of the cock against her wet cunt; rubbing against it for a bit to stall. After a few moments, she struggled to push it in, but moaned once it finally entered her. She slowly sank down against it, furrowing her eyes as she continued to slide down the slick cock; moaning loudly was she was settled against Harry's hips; the cock buried deep inside of her cunt. 

Harry's hands found their way to Louis's plump arse, and squeezed her cheeks gently, before spreading them apart. “Want me to fuck your ass too?” She asked, as she ran her finger against Louis's puckered hole.

Louis nodded her head and started to rub her clit as she started to rock back and forth on Harry's fake cock, moaning loudly. “Y-Yeah, H-Harry, fill m-me up,” she stammered, as she spit on her fingers to create a lubricate against her clit. 

Harry smirked and fumbled one of her hands over to the box and pulled out a much smaller dildo, before readjusting herself underneath Louis. She reached up and slid the thin cock into Louis's mouth, letting her suck on it until it was wet. She slowly pulled it away and gave her a teasing smack on the arse, before she trailed the cock down Louis's back and to her bum. She wiggled it against her tight hole, before pressing it inside; letting Louis do all the work with the cock she was riding, as Harry started to move the thinner cock in and out of Louis's arse. 

Louis wasn't able to last very long while she started to fuck herself on Harry's fake cock; also pushing back into the one in her ass as she as well rubbed her clit. Within only a few minutes, she threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. “Oh, fuck, Harry!” She called out, squeezing her eyes shut as she rubbed her clit through her orgasm, pausing her movements on the big cock in her pussy. 

Harry slowly pulled the small cock out of Louis's ass, and set it on the bed. “So good,” she whispered, and wrapped her arms around Louis, and flipped them over. She smirked down at a still-panting Louis, and kissed her roughly; squeezing one of her small breasts gently, before she started to rock her hips into her. Harry adjusted her position a bit, so her forearms were on either side of Louis's head. “Spread your legs more, baby,” she advised; Louis's legs separating even more than they already were, before Harry started to slam into her, making Louis moan out from over sensitivity and pleasure. She picked up a steady, fast rhythm with fucking into Louis's stretched cunt, sparing Louis no mercy of preparing herself for another orgasm. 

Louis continued to rub her clit as she was fucked into, and without warning to Harry, she came again; her body shivering, but Harry continued her movements until she eventually slowed them down to a halt. Harry waited a few moments before pulling out very slowly; watching the cock slip out of Louis's pussy easily. She smirked at this, and leaned down to lick into her gaping pussy; sticking two fingers in her cunt to tease her. 

Harry eventually gave Louis a break, and pulled away, taking off her strap on with a bit of difficulty, since she didn't know how to work the straps. Louis giggled at her and leaned up to undo them, before setting it in the box again. “Give me moment,” Louis mumbled, and tugged Harry down on her. She took a breather for about two minutes, before sitting up and crawling down between Harry's legs. She pushed them apart and then ran two fingers against her pussy, grinning at how wet she already was. “You're already ready for me,” she purred and leaned down to flick her tongue against her swollen clit. “What do you want me to do, Harry?” She asked. 

Harry thought for a moment, before running her hands down her thighs to spread her legs a bit more. “N-No toys, m'still sore,” she informed, and closed her eyes. 

Louis nodded in understanding and started to swivel her tongue against Harry's pussy skillfully. She slipped her tongue inside of her a few times, before mainly sticking to her clit. After a few minutes, Harry was coming pretty quickly, and didn't really squirt that much, since nothing was stimulating her G-spot. She cried out a broken moan; tangling her fingers in Louis's hair to push her face against her smooth-shaved pussy. 

Louis pulled away with her bright grin and wiped her mouth, before climbing up on top of her, pecking her lips so she could get a bit of a taste of herself. “You were so good,” she praised and licked her tongue into Harry's mouth, before sitting up on her hips. “Wanna get dressed and come to the gym with me?” She asked hopefully.

Harry smiled at the offer and nodded her head. “Yeah, okay,” she decided, since she didn't have any classes today nor work, and it would be nice to get out of the house.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry never really did anything crazy. She lived with her father, who owned one of the best gyms in West London, with some of best looking people; female and male. She always ran her father’s errands when she wasn’t study; including bringing him his mail. When she had walked into the gym on an average Thursday, she spotted a new girl in the gym who nearly made her stop breathing.

After Harry got less provocative clothing on; just in shorts and a t-shirt, since she didn't want to seem over dressed for a sweaty gym. She grabbed her purse, and then got in her car with Louis in the passenger seat. She set her purse and Louis's gym bag that she had retrieved from her own car in her back seat, and then started up the car. She was slightly nervous about going to the gym, where her father was going to be. Maybe seeing her there, possibly helping Louis if she was lucky and if Louis trusted her enough to hold up the pads on her hands, then her father would be a bit more proud of her. That's all she craved, but she really hoped that her desperate need for approval didn't show that much.

Once Harry started up her car and got on the road, she drove off to the gym that was about twenty minutes away. She knew the route by heart at this point since she drove it so much. She spent a lot of money on gas going there and then back and then to class. She was always in her car. 

Suddenly, while Harry's eyes were focused on the road, she felt a smooth, small hand slide between her thighs. She tensed up at first, since Louis's hand was about an inch from her crotch. “What are you doing?” She asked.

Louis smirked. “Pay attention to the road, not me,” she purred, and started to rub Harry's thigh. She slowly moved her hand up to Harry's hip and then slid it in into her shorts easily. Harry's breath hitched slightly and gripped her hands on the steering wheel tightly, as Louis's hand moved underneath her panties and started to rub her clit. Louis gently pinched it, before moving her fingers down slightly to get her fingers wet, and then went back to rubbing her with her two fingers. “I love touching you,” she purred, and flicked her wrist faster.

Harry was trying desperately to keep herself under control, by staring intently at the road ahead her. Louis already knew how to drive her insane so well, and it was almost irritating to Harry that Louis could have her withering underneath her touch within seconds. Harry liked to think she had more dignity than that, but she knew she didn't really. She wanted Louis's hands all over her all the time, and she secretly had no shame in that. 

As Louis's hand went faster, Harry started to let out small moans from her lips, her eyebrows furrowing, as she kept her hands on the wheel tightly. Her stomach tightened, as she climaxed, moaning loudly, but desperately trying to keep her eyes open. She breathed heavily, as she eventually pulled into the gym and parked her car. She let out a sigh and leaned back against her seat, closing her eyes and pulling Louis's hand out of her shorts, tangling their fingers together without thinking. 

Louis smiled down at their hands and brought her legs into the seat. “What are you doing?” She asked, not taking her hand away, since she really didn't want to.

Harry hummed and looked down at their hands; her face immediately paling. She pulled her hand away and sat up straight, turning off the car. “Sorry,” she breathed out, and rubbed her hand gently, before getting out of the car, and then reaching in the backseat to grab her purse and Louis's bag. She handed Louis her bag once she was out of the car, and then followed her into the gym, slightly nervous. And now of course, on top of her nerves, she was now thinking about why she held Louis's hand, other than the way that her and Louis continued to fuck and she might be starting to like her for more than just sex. But, she really didn't want to think about that right now, because she was going into her father's gym, and he was there, and he was definitely going to take the piss out on her as much as he possibly could. 

When they were finally in the gym, Harry stuck to Louis like a lost dog. She never really stayed at the gym for longer than five or ten minutes, so she was practically lost. She followed Louis over to the lockers and put her purse in her locker, since Louis advised her to; warning her that she was going to help her train whether she wanted to or not. Harry didn't mind, but she was still intimidated by Louis's strength and determination whenever she got absorbed into her training. She constantly thought about how good Louis looked when she was concentrated on her training. 

“Come on, before your dad comes out. I want you to help me instead,” Louis announced as she strapped her thin gloves on the face of her hand. She went off for a few minutes before coming back with the pads, and then threw them over to Harry, one only caught one and let the other fall to the floor. She blushed, and bent over, grabbing the other one an then putting them on her hands with slightly struggle. She grinned up at Louis when they were secure on her hands and held them up for Louis proudly.

“Maybe don't like, hit you know, so hard?” Harry suggested as she moved away from the lockers and then stood on one of the mats on the floor. 

Louis smirked and nodded her head, sending a sharp punch right to Harry's left pad. “Yeah, maybe,” she mumbled, throwing another punch.

Harry let out an 'oof' when Louis hit her first hand, and then again. She stumbled back at first, but just moved right back up, digging her feet into the mat to try and steady herself. Times like these made her curse having perfectly manicured fingernails, since she couldn't grip onto the pads as well as she would like. “You're really strong,” she chuckled breathlessly.

Louis didn't really respond with anything other then a small smirk, but it didn't seem like she was really paying attention, due to the fact that her eyebrows were scrunched together as she continued to throw punches and kicks the pads quickly, until Harry had actually fallen down on her bum. Louis's eyes went slightly wide when Harry fell, and brought her clenched fists to her sides, before bending down on her knees and then taking the pads off of Harry's hands. “Are you alright?” She asked, almost sounding worried.

Harry nodded her head, even though she had slight whiplash from the sudden fall. “Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just not, like, you know, cut out for doing all of this,” she confessed, waving her hands around to motion to the gym around her, with a small chuckle. 

Louis smiled sympathetically and patted her shoulder. “Sorry,” she said apologetically, before helping her up. She grabbed the pads and then put them away, before bringing Harry over to the ring. She sat her down on the edge and then went over to the bag to start practicing with it instead.

Harry felt rather useless here. She couldn't help Louis, even though she wanted to, since that's why she came, but she was much too petite for it. So, she just leaned against the ropes and watched Louis kick the bag, which was hot even if she wasn't the one that was helping her. Her eyes mainly stayed on Louis's bum the entire time, considering it kept jiggling every time she moved, and it got Harry slightly red on the cheeks.

After a few dull minutes, Louis came back over to Harry, wiping her sweaty forehead with a white towel, which she threw over her shoulder when she finished. “I'm just gonna get my bag and your purse and we can like, I don't know, go back to mine or whatever if you want,” she shrugged, and went off to her locker. 

Harry bit her lip and quickly followed her. “Actually, I was thinking... Do you wanna come out to dinner with me?” She asked hopefully.

Louis paused for a moment, before a small smile found her lips. “Yeah, alright. Just drop me off my place and I'll pick you up around like seven,” she decided, and handed Harry her purse, before she threw her duffle bag over her shoulder, and then followed Harry out to her car. 

Harry sat down in the driver's side, and then started out for Louis's house. The ride there was rather quiet, but it wasn't awkward, so Harry didn't mind. She dropped Louis off at her building, and then drove back to her own home. She wasted no time in getting in the shower once she got there, and then started to do her hair, which she couldn't do much with since it was so curly. She put on a slim black dress with a red pull over and heels. Even though it may have been an hour or two early to get ready, she just wanted to be prepared. Once she was finally happy with how she looked, she went out to the living room and spent the next to hours just watching mindless television, until she heard a knock on her door. She grinned, and then grabbed her purse, and practically ran to the door, before answering it for Louis. “Hi,” she said softly, before locking the door behind her, and then following Louis to her car.

“Hey. You look nice,” Louis praised and opened the passenger door for Harry, who thanked her, and then sat down with a small blush on her cheeks. Louis just nodded, before she got into her own side, pushing down her own dress. Louis didn't really like dressing up, but she figured that Harry would probably like that more than her coming in a pair of jeans. When she saw what Harry was wearing, she was rather pleased with what she chose to wear; a dark blue, short dress and peacoat with short heels. It was one thing to expect her to look nice, but another to expect her to learn how to walk in high heels. 

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Harry's stomach was growling, and she definitely wasn't complaining that Louis had chosen to go to an Italian restaurant. She got out of the car and walked inside with Louis, and they were seated on a wall booth, so they were across from each other near the back of the slightly crowded restaurant. Harry liked being across from Louis like this, since now she could just admire her all she wanted, and it wouldn't necessarily make her seem like she was staring at her. She picked up her menu and swung her legs underneath the table. “What kind of wine do you want?” She asked.

Louis cocked an eyebrow. “I don't know what's the difference, you can chose,” she chuckled.

Harry nodded her head and then started skimming through the different kinds of wines, which were a lot. She eventually settled on Vincè Rosso, and a simple fettuccine alfredo for herself. Once the waiter came around, she order for her own meal, and then let Louis order. 

Louis set Harry a small smirk and then tapped her leg from underneath the table. “How crowded do you think this place is?” She asked, and looked around the full booths. 

Harry shrugged her shoulders. “I don't know, it seems almost full,” she informed. “Why?” She asked.

Louis shook her head and then glanced around at the dim lights, before sinking down underneath the table. She moved over to Harry and then set her hands on the inside of Harry's thighs. “Have you ever had sex in a public place?” She asked, looking up at her.

Harry swallowed thickly and set her hands into Louis's hair. “No,” she whispered.

Louis just nodded her head, and moved her hands up to Harry's hips to pull her closer so her arse was right at the end of the booth. She pouted to herself when she saw that Harry was wearing panties, put just pushed them aside. She sat up slightly on her knees and then spread Harry's legs slightly and moved her face into Harry's crotch; licking a stripe up Harry's cunt. She heard her breath hitch, which only urged Louis to do more, which she obliged to do, and started to wiggle her tongue up and down Harry's clit, before gently sucking on it. She eventually moved her tongue down to Harry's wet little hole, and worked her tongue inside, moaning softly herself, which was muffled so it didn't make much noise. She continued to fuck Harry with her tongue, closing her eyes when she started to get more into it; squeezing Harry's thighs. She pulled her tongue back, and then wiggled two fingers into Harry's warm pussy, and picked up her speed since she started to hear feet walk by them.

“Sh-She went to the bathroom, she'll be back in like a minute,” Harry said, completely flustered as the waiter poured them their glasses and then left.

Louis continued to finger fuck Harry, until Harry's grip on her hair tightened, and she heard her let out a shaky breath. She smiled to herself and pulled her fingers off, wiping them on her dress, and then came back up from the bottom of the table, winking over at Harry and then took a sip of her wine casually.

Harry pretended to glare at her, before she ended up smiling. “You're bad,” she murmured and started to drink her wine as well. “But I haven't given you anything except for earlier,” she pouted and then leaned slightly against the table so her breasts popped out of her dress slightly. “We can go back to your place or something and I'll take care of you,” she decided with a cute giggle.

Louis just smiled back at her and soon their food was placed in front of them. They had a rather calm dinner after that; going through two glasses of wine each with a little bit of small talk. Harry had practically fight Louis off the bill, since she was the one who asked Louis out, and eventually Louis just settled on paying the tip and they headed out with the rest of their bottle of Vincè Rosso since they paid for the whole bottle. Harry sat right into the passenger seat, holding the bottle by its neck as she grinned over at Louis. “Would you mind if I drank the rest of this bottle?” She asked with a giggle.

Louis smiled and shook her head. “I don't mind, Harry,” she said, and started up her car.

Harry was more than happy as she struggled to get the cork out. She eventually got it with a lot of Louis's help. She threw the cork into the cup holder, and then tilted the bottle back and started to practically chug the sour wine. She didn't really know how to handle her alcohol, since she only ever went out for drinks whenever she was with her friends, but she never really got drunk for the lack of reason to. She drank the bottle all the way to Louis's place, and by the time they parked, she was absolutely piss drunk; giggling with her legs sloppily spread in her seat.

Louis didn't really mind Harry being drunk, since it just made everything more fun for her. She clutched her keys and then grabbed Harry's purse, before she literally had to carry Harry all the way up to her flat. She eventually got the door unlocked with one hand, until Harry managed to get down herself. She was still smirking and giggling at Louis while she kicked her heels off and then shed her pull over, leaving her in just the slim fitting black dress that showed off every single curve. It even made her small bum pop out as well as her decent sized breasts. Harry was giving Louis that look telling her that she definitely wanted something from her. Especially when Harry started to walk backwards to the bedroom a little stumble-y. 

Louis grinned at her and immediately kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket, before practically jogging after Harry. She leaned into her once she caught up and picked her up by the back of her thighs and dropped her on the bed. She carded through her legs; using her small hand to push them farther apart, as she pressed their lips together heatedly. 

Harry whined in response and forced herself to keep her wobbly legs apart that wanted to close around Louis so badly. She wrapped her arms around her neck though once Louis started to move her mouth down to her neck; her hand moving up to Harry's hip and trailed up to her breast. She slid her hand into the top of Harry's bra and then started to squeeze her breasts. “Fuck, just take it off,” Harry groaned and pushed her hips up against Louis's.

Louis obliged and pulled away, shrugging out of her own dress and then throwing off her bra; not wearing any panties like always. She slid Harry's dress off with little of Harry's help, and then pulled off her panties and her bra so they were both finally naked. She moved back down and started to rub her his together, even though there was very little friction to almost none at all. She moved her mouth down to Harry's breasts and started to suck on her nipples, biting down slightly on one as she started to massage the other almost roughly; making Harry moan loudly, almost over exaggeratedly, but Louis adored it none the less. “What do you want me to use on you, Harry? Want my tongue again? Or do you want a toy?” She asked, trailing her lips down Harry's stomach.

Harry whined and closed her eyes, putting her hand on her breast that Louis wasn't paying much attention too. “I wanna ride you,” she giggled and looked down at Louis.

Louis smirked and nodded her head. “Alright, babe,” she purred, and slid the rest of the way down Harry; teasingly sliding a finger into Harry's already-wet pussy, just to slid it right back out. She kept that same smirk on her face as she went over to her closet and grabbed her box of toys that were getting really familiar for the both of them. She pulled out her strap on and buckled it around her hips. She lubed up her silicone cock, before walking over to the bed, letting the cock dangle through her legs. She loved that feeling, it gave her a sense of power to know that she was about to fuck someone, that someone being Harry, who was completely drunk and willing to do anything. She laid back on the bed and then pulled Harry on top of her.

Harry stumbled a bit, but steadied herself with her hands against Louis's chest, as Louis reached underneath her and grabbed the cock, letting Harry sink down on it. Harry moaned out, as bottomed out on the cock until her clit was pressed against Louis's small bush of pubes that she had learned to fall in love with. She kept both of her hands on Louis's chest, as she started to rock back and forth on the cock; only lifting herself up slightly, just to move back down and continue her circular motions; letting the cock completely disappear inside of her deep cunt. Harry loved being full, whether it be in her pussy or her ass, or even both, she loved the feeling of being completely full. It was even better when Louis was the one making her so full. It wasn't the same when she did it herself with her fingers.

Harry eventually picked up her pace and started bounce on the cock; Louis's hands snaking behind her and on her bum, squeezing her bum and digging her nails into her. She was getting really turned on by Harry bouncing on her cock. Plus, the fabric of the straps were just slightly rubbing against her clit every time Harry would thrust against the toy, and it was bringing herself closer to orgasm, and she didn't quite wanna come this way. She would come again anyway, but still, she wanted more than just this. 

Harry continued to move until her legs started to hurt from her fast pace, but Louis only planted her feet on the bed and started to fuck up into her until Harry was finally coming; squirting all over the cock like Louis liked her to. Louis even lifted her up off the cock so she came against Louis's stomach as well. She didn't usually come that hard after only one time, but being drunk always made her even hornier, so she always came harder. Louis loved every single drop of it though. She even dipped her fingers into the slightly sticky come, and licked it up off her fingers, moaning softly. Luckily, she didn't get to come from just slightly rubbing, but Harry wasn't paying attention to that at the moment. She leaned down on the cock once she shifted her position, and then started to lick up all the come on the cock, groaning softly around it.

Louis eventually pulled Harry up and then pressed their lips together roughly. “God, please get me off, Harry. Rub your soaking cunt against me, please,” she begged.

Harry giggled and nodded her head. She went to undo the straps of the cock, but Harry just smacked her hands away. “Don't bother,” she mumbled and spread her legs father. Harry nodded and moved in between them sideways like Louis had done the first time that she was trying to recall. She held onto Louis's knee, trying not to let the cock against her thigh get her too worked up as she started to rock back and forth against Louis's cunt. 

Harry had herself and Louis moaning rather loudly like always while her pace got fast against Louis; more desperate against her. Louis came first, since she was already so close to orgasm when Harry mounted her. She screamed out with her nails still dug into Harry's skin. She always got rough.

Harry came soon after her, since she was going on her second orgasm, and that one always happened faster. She didn't squirt much at all this time, since she didn't experience any penetration; whatever she did come was just left over from last time and she was still leaking. She slowly dropped down beside Louis, closing her eyes, and snuggling up to her. Louis just undid the straps on her strap on and threw it on the floor, reminding herself to wash it in the morning, even though it was pretty much just her and Harry using it now. She kind of liked it only being Harry. She kind of even liked Harry. She really liked how petite she was, yet taller than Louis, which made her for some reason even more attracted to her. She smiled down at Harry after wrapping her arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead; a seemingly-intimate moment. “Hey, Harry?” She said softly.

Harry grunted softly, keeping her eyes closed. “Yeah?” She said tiredly. She was drunk and tired and she just wanted to really fall asleep with Louis after such a good fuck.

Louis smiled at her sleepy voice. “I like you,” she whispered, rubbing Harry's shoulder.

“I like you too,” Harry said quietly, and nuzzled her head into Louis's chest even more to the point where her nose was squished against Louis's skin.

“Wanna be my like, you know, girlfriend or whatever?” She asked with a small chuckle.

Harry just smiled and nodded her head. “Yeah,” she whispered and then passed out, praying she would remember everything in the morning.


End file.
